Burning Sands
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: The Red Sands Rabaroos have a thing for Bolin... whether he knows it or not. [Rabolin week, crack]
1. LOCKER ROOM

**Burning Sands**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Rabolin Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: So, this is for Rabolin week, as conceived by Flashwally22. For the uninitiated, Rabolin is the harem pairing of the Red Sands Rabaroos and Bolin. Because _why the hell not?_

* * *

**Prompt One:**

**LOCKER ROOM**

It was a little known fact, outside probenders, that different teams frequently had to share training facilities, and even dressing rooms. There simply wasn't enough space in the coliseum for every individual team to have their own exclusive facilities.

It just wasn't economically feasible. Even with as much revenue as professional bending matches brought in, budgets nonetheless often had to be kept very frugal. Between arena upkeep, advertising, the costs of broadcasting matches live, wages for security and janitorial staff, as well as the winnings for victorious probending teams, meant that there was little cash left over to be put towards such so-called "superfluous frivolities", as the probending commissioner had put it.

Thrift was the name of the game in any business, and probending was just as cutthroat as stock exchange or automotive manufacturing. Cost cutting measures were implemented wherever possible simply as a matter of course, and if making teams share locker rooms meant a few more yuans for owners' wallets, then so be it.

Of course, most probenders were used to this sort of spendthrift attitude from the organizers, so such measures were typically accepted with only minimal grumbling. But still, some people took poorly to these sorts of measures, and many refused to get dressed in the same room as a rival team.

Such was _not_ the case with the Red Sands Rabaroos and the Fire Ferrets, who with the new season shared not only a locker room, but also frequently training sessions. Other teams might have adjusted poorly to such an arrangement, but the ladies of RSR took to it with considerable aplomb.

Especially since the Fire Ferrets' captain, Bolin, happened to having difficulty keeping teammates on.

"Another flop?" remarked the earthbender of the Rabaroo's, the doughty and solidly built Ula, when she saw Bolin walk dejectedly through the door. She was in the middle of changing into her practice clothes, shirtless with nothing but a tightly done breast wrap to cover her chest.

"Yeah," said Bolin, not even looking twice at Ula's compromising state of undress. He had grown used to the ladies of the Red Sands Rabaroos, and did not get at all awkward around them like he might with other women. "None of the people who've been coming to these tryouts are any good. The waterbender who came in today, for instance, well he kept putting out the firebender's flames with backwash. She got real irritated by this, and now my waterbender is in a burn ward and my firebender's in a holding cell downtown."

"Why _is_ it that so many of your tryouts end with someone in either the hospital or prison?" wondered the captain and firebender of the Rabaroos, Adi, who was just coming out of the showers with her team's aloof, bespectacled waterbender, Umi.

They were of course wearing naught but towels, and a more gauche man may have taken the opportunity to ogle their nice figures. But Bolin did not.

He could be quite the gentleman, when he wasn't actively trying to flirt with someone.

"I don't know," said Bolin. "It's getting really old, though. I mean, are all the good probending _really_ already taken?"

"That seems highly improbable," remarked Umi, fumbling briefly for her glasses when she came to her locker. Finding them after a few seconds, squinting terribly from her search, she donned them. The lenses fogged up almost immediately, of course, but she readily endured the inconvenience.

"I know, right?" said Bolin. "But I keep getting all the terrible ones. I must be the unluckiest team captain in the whole league!"

"Nah, I doubt that," replied Ula, going over to give her fellow earthbender a bright grin and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She was still shirtless, but Bolin did not comment on it. "I'm sure there are plenty of poor bastards with worse luck. Sooner or later you're _bound_ to find some decent replacements for Mako and Korra."

"You think so?"

"I'm _sure_ of it! Right, gals?"

Ula turned to face the towel-clad Adi and Umi, who gave her short nods.

"Yeah," said Adi, "who wouldn't want to be on a team with you, Bolin? You're bound to draw a winning hand eventually."

"Definitely," added Umi. "It's just a matter of patience and perseverance. You'll never succeed if you don't try, after all."

Bolin beamed. "Thanks, you guys!" he cheered. "You're the best friends a guy could ask for!"

The word _friends_ dropped on the heads of the Red Sands Rabaroos like a five ton anvil. Their moods instantly darkened, and their eyes flashed dangerously as dismay was channeled into righteous fury. The air in the locker room became suddenly tense, and Bolin felt inexplicably as though he had just walked over his own grave.

Before he even knew what was happening, the clueless earthbender was tossed head over heels out of the room by three simultaneous blasts of earth, water, and fire. The door slammed loudly shut behind him, and Bolin could only stare dumbly at the ceiling as he tried to process what had just happened.

In that instant, he concluded that women must be the most fickle creatures on the planet.

The poor, oblivious fool.

* * *

A/N: I _sincerely_ considered making this smutty. I really did. But, in the end I decided that it would just be more fun to do something like this. Haha, as fun as smut may be, sometimes it's nice to branch out and do something relatively more family friendly. :D

**Updated:** 10-28-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. BIRTHDAY

**Burning Sands**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Rabolin Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: The funny thing about this prompt is that today actually IS my birthday. XD

* * *

**Prompt Two:**

**BIRTHDAY**

Turning nineteen wasn't really a big deal. Not in Republic City, and not anywhere else, either. There was no significance to the age. It wasn't like thirteen, or sixteen, or eighteen, or twenty-one. There wasn't any cultural meaning to it. Nothing important happened when you turned nineteen.

It just wasn't a notable milestone. Maybe, in a sense, it was the last of your teen years, except that even in the amalgamated frankenstein of a culture possessed by the United Republic of Nations – where ideas and practices from many disparate countries were mashed together into a sort of nearly unrecognizable melange of square pegs in round holes – a person was legally recognized as an adult at the age of eighteen, making nineteen just a weird sort of limbo year where, along with twenty, a person was old enough to join the army and vote, but not to drink alcohol.

(And the age of consent for marriage and sex was sixteen, which was _still_ late compared to the rule of thumb fourteen of the Water Tribes, or the traditional _twelve_ of the Earth Kingdom)

So, no, Adi _wasn't_ that excited about her nineteenth. Why should she be? After a certain point in life, a birthday becomes just another day of the year. She wasn't a little girl anymore, a kid who stayed up all night unable to sleep because of excitement over her approaching birthday.

At some point in a person's life, between becoming an adult and starting a family, birthdays stop being really much of a big deal. Maybe friends will take them out to a bar, and family will send a letter or two, but once you become economically responsible for your own damn ass, you realize how _expensive_ they are. And between a combination of factors, from the changing of economic climes from the days when they were a child, to the perverse inability of modern parents and schools to teach kids how to manage their money, a big birthday hullabaloo just becomes distastefully extravagant.

So, again, Adi wasn't that worked up about her nineteenth birthday. She had gotten a few cards from close family and old friends, and collected a very modest windfall thereof, but that was about it. She had no plans for a big celebration, not really. She and her team had a big match the next day, so going out on the town with them just wouldn't be feasible. And with her relatively high-profile as the captain of a probending team good enough to make it to the semifinals, combined with the fact that she was legally too young to drink alcohol in Republic City limits, going to one of the _good_ nightclubs would have been utterly unfeasible anyways.

If she was caught with a forged ID, that could ruin her career. At the very least, it would be a black mark on her name. Adi had no official criminal record (barring a few idiotic stunts from her youth) and she would very much prefer to keep it that way.

So, at most, she figured that she and the team might go out for something sweet after practice. She remembered an interesting place that sold traditional Sun Warrior drinks said to enhance everything from bending to virility... and while the claims were dubious at best, most people who went there only did so for the _taste _of the stuff, anyways. Cocoa-hot (a corruption of the original Sun Warrior _cacahuatl_) was an addictively sweet beverage, and _Chuck's Ol' Lot_, cheesily named or not, was just about the only place in Republic City that sold the stuff hot at reasonable prices.

And their roasted batatas were pretty good, too.

But, however you look at it, Adi just wasn't planning anything big for her birthday. At most, she would just have a modest get together with a couple close friends.

...at least, that was what she had planned on. But her friends had a distinctly different idea in mind.

Adi stared, uncertain what to think, as Bolin slowly and awkwardly removed his body from the over sized cake. She was sitting between her best friends and teammates, Umi and Ula, watching as Bolin climbed – half naked – out of a giant, paper mache pastry.

"Wha..." she whispered. "What _is_ this...?"

"Your birthday cake," said Umi blithely. "Bolin suggested it."

Adi's cheeks turned a bright pink, her eyes trained intently on the ostensibly rival probending captain as he struggled to extricate his surprisingly muscular frame from the opening in the top of the prop cake. It seemed that the breakaway top had been constructed a little too narrow for the broad shouldered earthbender to easily fit through, so he was kind of a little _stuck_.

"_Really?_" she said with an undisguised note of disbelief.

Ula shrugged. "Well, he suggested a _cake_, at least. Me and Umi were the ones who came up with the whole male stripper bit."

"It's very entertaining," added Umi, a hint of laughter in her voice as Bolin's increasingly frustrated attempts to free himself caused the cake to start falling apart... everywhere _but_ where he was stuck. The underlying framework of the prop pastry still held quite strong.

"...though maybe not in the way we planned," conceded Ula, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as Bolin glared down impotently at the by now bare mesh skeleton over which the external cake facade had been constructed.

Adi looked a little concerned as she watched Bolin renew his furious rattling of the astoundingly resilient framework that held him prisoner. She also had a slight blush on her face, seeing quite well that Bolin was not dressed in much at all, upstairs _or_ downstairs.

"And he actually agreed to go _along_ with this...?" she said, unable to wrap her head around the idea of that big, lovably awkward goof voluntarily doing something so blatantly risque.

"He was indeed hesitant at first," said Umi. "But he relented upon our insistence that you would really enjoy this."

Adi's blush deepened, and she punched Ula on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? Umi's the one who said it."

"But I bet it was your idea, though, wasn't it?"

Ula chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

Adi sighed, shaking her head as she stood up out of her chair.

"You two are _impossible_," she groaned.

Then she started towards the remnants of the fake cake, which still stubbornly held Bolin in place. "Need a hand?" she asked him, and he nodded fervently.

"Yes! _Thank you! _I would like that very much!" he said.

Adi smiled softly, before jamming a hand through the framework to jiggle it from within, attempting to pry something loose to weaken the structure or widen the opening so Bolin could get free. The wooden bars and struts rattled a good deal, and what little decoration remained yet clinging to the structure was jarred loose by her heavy handed jimmying.

"Mind getting off your butts and giving me some help over here?" she called over her shoulder to Umi and Ula, who blinked stupidly for a moment before getting, looking somewhat shamefaced, and heading over to assist their captain in breaking Bolin out of the imprisoning prop cake.

When they finally got him out, and dressed, the group decided to just go to Chuck's Ol' Lot for some rich, steamy cocoa-hot and sweet, filling roast batatas.

All in all, a birthday Adi would fondly remember for years to come.

* * *

A/N: Completely unrelated to the content of the above, but I bought three games for my 3DS on the Nintendo e-Shop last night as a sort of birthday gift to myself. And I just have to say that, _holy shit_, _Resident Evil: Revelations_ and _Pokemon Y_ are fucking HUGE. Seriously, before downloading these (as well as _Resident Evil Mercenaries 3D_, but that wasn't at all big in comparison) I had roughly a hundred thousand blocks free blocks on my memory card (which had been largely unaffected by all the other games I've downloaded onto it). A **HUNDRED THOUSAND**. After that, I had around _fifty-three thousand._

Most of that was just those first two games, and even_ Pokemon Y_ took a "mere" 13k blocks of memory. I can only assume that RE:R is fully voice-acted and/or has AMAZING graphics.

I played a bit of _Mercenaries 3D_, and have just gotten to outside the first city in _Y_, but I haven't touched Revelations yet.

Actually, on the subject of Pokemon Y, I picked that version half because the big red Y-bird looked marginally cooler than the big blue X-elk, and half because Y as in the _Y chromosome _of DNA, which only males have. Of course, as has become an unofficial tradition for me in Pokemon games, I chose the female PC and named her Ayumu, after one of my all-time favorite female anime/manga characters, Ayumu Nishizawa from _Hayate the Combat Butler_ (and also Osaka from _Azumanga Daioh_, now that I think about it, who is _another_ favorite of mine).

And for my starter, I chose a froakie and named it Jiraiya, because I am a hopeless weaboo at the weirdest of times.

Regarding the actual content of this chapter, it's been a minor head canon of mine for a while that the Avatar world could totally have stuff like corn, potatoes, chocolate, and coffee, because since the Sun Warriors were so obviously inspired by old South and Mesoamerican cultures like the Mayans, Incas, and Aztecs, it is only natural to think that they totally could have had stuff like that. (_Batata_ is one of the words from which we get _potato_, and it specifically refers to sweet potatoes, and Cocoa-hot I think is a reasonably believable alternate history evolution of the Aztec _cacahuatl_, "cacao water", which some believe the Spaniards mixed with the Mayan _chokol_, "hot", both because _caca_ in Spanish means _poop_, and Europeans preferred the heated version of the beverage anyways, to produce _chokolatl_, or _chocolate_)

...long ass A/N is _long_.

**Updated: **10-29-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. WATER PARK

**Burning Sands**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Rabolin Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: _Pokemon Y_ is eating up my writing time. OTL

* * *

**Prompt Three:**

**WATER PARK**

The Foggy Swamp Monster Water Park was a scenic tourist attraction located a mere twenty-minute drive from the outskirts of Republic City. Founded thirty-some years ago by Foggy Swamp immigrant and entrepreneur Blueback Lu, this park was a revolutionary institution. More than just a place for people to swim or go on rides, Old Lu's brainchild was a cultural icon for the Water Tribe Republicans.

Though not a waterbender himself, Lu had come to Republic City with his family at a time when benders from all over the world were traveling there to learn from some of the greatest masters of their time. In particular, a great number of young benders from the Foggy Swamp Tribe had traveled to the City of Dreams in hopes of studying under Katara of the South, or else one of her senior pupils.

However, while firebenders and earthbenders could find employment at various production plants and factories, waterbenders were at a comparatively lower demand. Blueback Lu – so named for a fungal infection that had turned much of his back a stomach churning shade of brackish blue as a young boy – was one of many to notice this disparity in employment, and the relatively high numbers of young waterbenders who went jobless as a result of limited at best demand for their skills.

Unless they were healers, in which case they were likely immediately snapped up by one of the many clinics in the ever-growing metropolis.

But there were a good number of otherwise talented waterbenders forced into the gutter simply because their particular job skills just weren't in nearly as high a demand as those of earth or firebenders. Lu wanted to correct this, and one night he was struck with a brilliant idea. In his dreams, he envisioned an amusement park – which in those days were still a relatively recent and novel idea – a _themed_ park where waterbenders could seek gainful employment, and people could go to take their minds off the daily grind.

In the plans he drew up, Lu modeled the park after his former home in the Foggy Swamps of the Earth Kingdom. He envisioned log rides driven along artificial rivers through groves modeled after the fauna of the swamps, frightful (but safe) journeys through murky bogs, stalked by "swamp monsters" made of seaweed and moss. And everything would be kept running by waterbenders, from the movement of the rivers to the mist in the air, and even the movements of the monsters.

It was an expensive undertaking, and one of questionable promise. Lu's partners insisted that this alone would not be sufficient for a successful park. They pushed for clean swimming pools, various entertainments, and a greater diversity of attractions.

It took several years to complete, and Lu had to take on loans from several different banks in order to fund the increasingly expensive construction, but when the park finally opened it was a wild success. People had never seen any thing like it, and within the year Lu had paid off his loans and _tripled_ on his investment, making him one of the wealthiest men in Republic City.

Lu was an old man, now, living out a quiet retirement as his youngest son handled most of business matters. The Foggy Swamp Monster Water Park was one of the biggest tourist attractions within fifty miles of Republic City, and it sprawled now across a staggering twenty-four acres of land. Lu's immediate family was very wealthy, and even more distant relatives could find good employment and bargain prices there at the park.

This was why Umi, the waterbender of the Red Sands Rabaroos and fifth cousin twice removed of Lu's third son Du (it was a long story) opted to go there with her team every so often during the off season. Adi and Ula greatly enjoyed the many and varied attractions of the park, and Umi herself appreciated the family discount. Going there had become almost a minor tradition for her and the team, and it was certainly good for bonding outside of probending.

But, as for why _Bolin_ was there with them?

Well, partly the girls just wanted someone for whom they could model their swimsuits. Although there was also a slight aspect of simply wanting to get to _know_ the earthbender better, too.

He was a very likable guy.

"Aaah!" Bolin squealed, nearly jumping out of his seat when a long, slimy green arm burst from the foliage mere inches from his head. He was dressed in swim trunks at the advice of the girls, who had warned him that most of the rides here would come with a good soaking. Ula chortled in the seat behind him, dressed in a modest one piece suit that clung well to the contours of her powerfully built frame.

"Scared yet?" she asked him teasingly, referring to her fellow earthbender's earlier boast of coming along on this ride to provide moral support for them when they got frightened.

"N-no, of c-course not..." stammered Bolin, his face chalk white and tightly drawn in obvious fright. He was even shivering a little and Adi – seated next to Ula and wearing a rather flashy string bikini – gave a knowing smile even though he of course couldn't see it.

"Our _hero_," she drawled with a lilting voice. "The brave and mighty Nuktuk."

Bolin blushed shamefacedly. Then a cracked, wooden mask with a crudely drawn face, followed by an immense supporting bulk of soaked and squirming vegetation, appeared in the course of the river only a few feet ahead of them. The great waterbent figure burst quickly from the dense branches of the trees which lined the sides of the artificial waterway, overhanging fingers of which twined and bunched into a confining canopy no more than five feet above their heads.

The form moved with astonishing quickness across the river, pausing only for a second to turn its crude approximation of a head to glance curiously at them. Bolin let out an astoundingly high pitched scream, and he fearfully wrapped his arms tightly around the nearest human body in an instant of almost reflexive terror.

Then the swamp monster turned and vanished into the foliage of the opposite shore, mere moments before the hollowed out log vessel could collide with its grotesquely writhing bulk. This was the climax moment of the Swamp Monster Log Ride, one of the oldest and most popular attractions in the park. After ten minutes of slowly building tension, starting off with faint rustling of branches, building to brief glimpses of a distant figure in the river ahead, or the woods to the side of them, and nearing the highest points of tension with unearthly sounds of grunts and snarls, and arms bursting out of the forest the either side, which seemed to move at this point like a living thing, to the sudden appearance of the monster so close and so sudden, the final scare was coming near.

Everything went silent – almost eerily so – as the log drifted peacefully down the final stretch of the course. The exit point was almost in sight, and Bolin was starting to relax. He removed his arms from around Umi's intriguingly soft swimsuit-clad frame, apologizing sheepishly for that invasion of personal space. Umi, smiling with the faintest hint of pink tingeing her cheeks in the enforced gloom of the log ride, silently accepted his apology.

They were nearly at the point of disembarkation when the silence of the forest was suddenly shattered by an unearthly roar, and Bolin whirled around to see the swamp monster crashing up the river after them, its immense bulk almost completely blocking out the way they had come from, the top of its head scraping the lowest branches of the thick canopy as it barreled after them, its terrible roars echoing all around them.

Bolin would have wet himself, had he not used the bathroom immediately prior to getting on the ride. Screaming incoherently, he grabbed the arms of Ula and Adi in the back seats of the log and flung them bodily – with surprising ease – aground, yelling panickedly at them to hurry and save themselves even as he picked up Umi, slinging the modestly attractive young woman over her shoulder, and desperately leaping onto the shore before the log could properly come to a stop.

He ran through the ride's exit, heart pounding in his ears, carrying Umi over his shoulders as he screamed and screamed. When he came through the short tunnel and back into the daylight of the park, he was still babbling frantically about the monster coming just behind them and someone has to stop it before it _hurts_ someone.

"Hahaha!" came the sound of Ula's laughter from the tunnel behind him. "I've never seen someone lose it so bad on that ride, before!"

"Bolin the Brave, indeed!" chortled Adi amusedly, laughter in every word as she walked behind him. "You _do_ know the ride's all for show, right?"

Bolin blinked, coming down from the high of fear, and his face turned beet red when he realized that he had just made a complete fool of himself.

"Oh," he said quietly, abashed, and one of his hands unconsciously clenched, squeezed something firm and round between his fingers.

Umi let out a yelp, a short and startled feminine squeal.

Bolin's heart nearly stopped, and he reflexively dropped her onto the ground. Umi lay there a second before getting up and dusting herself off, a thoughtful look on her face, and a scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"_Still_ a better first date than Tahno," she quietly remarked, the smallest of grins on her face.

* * *

A/N: This is a really big one, somehow. And it somehow seemed appropriate that this one focus a little stronger on Umi, like the last one did with Adi. XP

**Updated: **10-30-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. COSTUME PARTY

**Burning Sands**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Rabolin Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Woken up by a stuffy nose. Couldn't get back to sleep. Blarg.

* * *

**Prompt Four:**

**COSTUME PARTY**

There were few parties like a good old fashiodned masquerade. Attendants would spend the entirety of the party masked, at the very least, and often in some form of costume. Only at the umasking hour, at the end of the party, would these fanciful vizards come finally off.

The romanticizing of the masquerade is an old tradition. Coincidences of love are not at all uncommon in such tales as are woven of masquerade parties and the couplings which occur thereat, and to say that lovers new and old alike have met at such events, at least in stories, would be like saying the sky is blue, or conflict is the source of drama. It is, as a trope, almost self-evident in such tales.

This, here, is no exception.

President Raiko was hosting a masquerade ball for the social elite of Republic City. Everyone from heads of industry to pro athletes to entertainment icons were present, and there was no shortage of either champagne or flirtation.

Bolin wore a mask loosely derived from ceremonial Water Tribe war helmets to go with his costume as _Nuktuk, Hero of the South!_ A lupine vizard or blue and white, it was about as accurate to actual Water Tribe fashions as the rest of Bolin's attire as Nuktuk, which is to say only superficially, and just _barely_ even then. He had a glass of what he assumed to be juice in his hand, and a trio of lovely ladies hanging onto his every word as he recounted the harrowing exploits of the (wholly fictional) character he played in Varrick's movers.

The ladies had come up to him halfway through the party, and Bolin had been admittedly quite taken with their attire. It seemed that masquerades were as much an excuse for ladies to flaunt their stuff as it was for both genders to get drunk and have anonymous sex. (Bolin was only vaguely aware of this last part)

One wore a simple blue mask with a crescent moon upon the brow. She was dressed in a tight fitting blue silk dress that hugged her figure in all of the right places, but otherwise revealed very little, with a conservative neckline and long, billowing skirt. Her slender, modest form was modestly curved where appropriate. She introduced herself as Sapphire.

Another of the three ladies was clad in a scandalously small scarlet cheongsam, which was low at the neck and high at the legs. The slits in the sides went up well past her thighs, and even the lowest part of the dress' hem didn't come anywhere near her knees. She had a fair amount of cleavage exposed by the cutout neckline, and her figure was decidedly titillating. She introduced herself as Ruby.

The last wore a green dress, not as revealing as Ruby's, but also not as conservative as Sapphire's. The neckline accentuated the generous cleavage of a wide, solid body. and the skirt went down to her ankles. A badger-mole pendant hung just above her heaving bosom, and a feathered mask hid the upper part of her face. Of the three, she had the most noticeably solid frame, and this the most also to work with. She introduced herself as Emerald.

These ladies, of course, were Umi, Adi, and Ula of the Red Sands Rabaroos, respectively, but Bolin did not guess this. He had a feeling a vague familiarity as he spoke to them, of course, but he brushed it off as mere deja vu.

All night long, Bolin found himself entertaining these three lovely ladies, and they appeared to greatly enjoy his tales. They clung to him tightly hour after hour, flirting with him so obviously that even a blind man could have seen it.

"My, what _big muscles_ you have."

"Mm, your arms look so strong..."

"Your body feels so _big_ and _hard _❤"

And they were quite immodest with entering and staying in his personal space, casually and subtly pressing their bodies into his as he spoke. They smelt faintly of wine, and so did Bolin, and while none of them were perhaps _drunk_, there were nonetheless certainly no nonalcoholic drinks – save water alone – being served there.

Bolin danced more than once with each of the three girls, but Ula (or _Emerald_, as he knew her here and now) was perhaps the most enthusiastic about tangling with him. She was not afraid to make her dance partner plant his hand squarely on her generous and shapely behind, and she did not hesitate to lean close into his chest, pressing her own sizable bosom into his well-muscled torso. In the heat of the moment, dancing to the music and emboldened by the relative anonymity, she even stole a kiss or two from surprisingly soft lips.

She knew full well who her dance partner was. Even if Bolin didn't recognize them, Ula and her teammates could easily pick the mild mannered goof out of any crowd.

That was half the fun of masquerade balls.

* * *

A/N: This one is shorter, but this is just all I could get out of it.

**Updated: **10-31-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. TRYOUTS

**Burning Sands**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Rabolin Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Woo, the final prompt for Rabolin Week.

* * *

**Prompt Five:**

**TRYOUTS**

"_NEXT!_"

A lean, young-looking man of Water Tribe descent walked forward.

"Hello," he said quietly, "I am Anik. I'm here to audition for the position of the Fire Ferret waterbender."

A stern, bespectacled young woman with her hair done up in a bun eyed Anik critically. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"What are your qualifications?" she asked him coolly.

Anik shifted nervously. "Well, I've studied the art for since I was a boy, and I have always wanted to be a probender..."

"I didn't ask for your life story," the woman rebuffed him. "Just your qualifications. Why should Bolin take you on as a teammate?"

The young man shifted on his feet nervously, looking to be getting rather anxiously.

"Um... er... well..."

"You are dismissed," said the woman, Umi, icily. "You obviously possess a lack of confidence, likely stemming from a sense of inferiority. Whether this is justified or not, the Fire Ferrets do not need someone who breaks down under pressure so quickly."

Anik gaped at her, eyes wide. He looked utterly flabbergasted, and it took the heavyset, broadshouldered young woman seated next to the team captain Bolin shouting "_NEXT!_" for him to get the hint and move along, shamefaced.

This time, a girl stepped forward. She had pale, cream and peach-colored skin with chocolate brown hair and matching dark eyes. She also had an offensively perfect hourglass figure and a flawlessly smooth and clear complexion.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully. "Hanabi here! I wanna audition for the part of the Fire Ferrets' firebender~!"

Umi looked over to her friend and captain Adi, who scowled darkly at the undeniably attractive lass.

"What are your qualifications?" the leader of the Red Sands Rabaroos asked Hanabi.

"Weeeell," said Hanabi, "I _do_ have this degree from the Red Dragon Firebending Academy certifying me as the top of my class, and then there's also the stint I did in the navy, as well as my _other_ degree from the Republic City Lightningbending Academy, where I was _also_ the top of my class..."

Bolin whistled. "Wow, that sounds pretty impressive!" he said. Hanabi blushed.

"Aw, shucks, it's nothing much~" she tittered girlishly. "I'm not really _that _good of a firebender, no matter what General Iroh might tell you..."

Adi glared at the girl, who she saw as obviously and shamelessly flirting with Bolin.

"_I'll_ be the judge of that," she muttered darkly, getting up from her chair and moving into a probending stance. Then she shot a fireball the size of a minivan at the girl, causing her to squeal in terror before turning tail and fleeing.

Adi harrumphed and went back to her seat.

Ula shouted "_NEXT!_"

In walked a Water Tribe girl with runny eyeliner and a crazed look on her face.

"Hello, _lover_," she said, addressing Bolin who was sitting back next to Ula. She took out a black choker with a skull pendant. "Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

Bolin screamed like a little girl and ran straight out of the room. Eska ran after him, and Ula, Umi, and Adi took one look at each other before nodding and joining in. They turned and ran off in pursuit of a maniacal Eska and a terrified Bolin.

A very slapstick ending to a fruitless day.

* * *

A/N: I dunno, but this is what I got out of the prompt. For better or worse, right? Sometimes you just gotta end things on a zany, batshit insane note.

**Updated: **11-1-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
